


The Queen of Hearts

by LadyAstranovae



Series: Èlia Vitesse [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Poetry, Psychological Drama, Romance, Urban Fantasy, asra is a magician but ellie is shooketh, cheesy eighteen-year-old powerhouse story, ok i promise i'll write better here maybe, this story doesn't even make sense anymore why am i still writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAstranovae/pseuds/LadyAstranovae
Summary: Camelia "Cammie" Allen pressed restart on her life.She's now Ellie Posea Allen, reborn with the help of her great-grandmother sharing her name.Ellie and her family moved to a new island, Fire Haven, where it seems to feel like paradise.Until her eighteenth birthday...where the dreams, nightmares, and mysteries she's all experienced will bring her the biggest surprise in her life.It's the adventure of a lifetime.Join Ellie and her friends and family as they explore the dangers of their new home. Can Ellie find her inner peace as she learns the shocking truths behind her past....and her powers?
Series: Èlia Vitesse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487225
Kudos: 2





	1. The First Wish

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Q & A before I begin.  
> "Why did your previous novel use certain 'definitions'?"  
> An example is "loneliness (n.)" wherein asides from the title of a chapter, I wanted to describe the mood and events of each chapter I wrote, not necessarily just explaining the definition of a given word before the poem itself.  
> "Why are there only a few references of *insert fandom here*?"  
> I combined some fandoms of mine into the mix, not just to fill up my profile but because these fandoms have really isnpired me to write more stories over the years of my life.  
> "Are these all based on your real-life experiences?"  
> The fantasy/magic parts obviously do not count. I write whatever I feel or think of.  
> "Why are there 56 listed number of chapters in the story?"  
> Hah. I used a random number generator for this one unlike the first. All I did was type 40-60 and it came up with 56.

When I wake up,

There’s a cake with eighteen flaming candles all over it.

The cake seems to be floating by itself--

But it’s actually just the same old golden butterflies

that followed me all the way here.

Almost a month has passed,

and even though the ship nearly crashed

on the way to Vesuvia,

Julian told me that it might be dangerous

to be in a kingdom like his.

Maybe it’s because we’re different.

But that’s okay.

Yet...what had happened last month…

Was it really a dream?

But...it all felt so real.

Then how did I end up here?

Was it all in my head?

Good thing I didn’t…

end up dead.

I stare at my floating cake for a few seconds,

and then turn to the window.

I hear some seagulls chattering

People walking on sand

and the waves.

The waves of the ocean.

I clearly remember waking up to an old,

Victorian garden.

So all of this…is all real.

_ “Make a wish, Cammie.” _

They’re a bunch of tiny, angelic voices.

I realize they belong to the butterflies.

And so I do.

_**“I want to wake up from this dream.”** _


	2. No Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the surprise of my life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry I have't updated the story in over two months. A lot has been going for me, and I needed a break from all this writing madness. With lockdowns happening any many more cases of COVID-19, it's been driving me crazy and even caused me mental health problems. I miss going outside, having myself some milktea, or going out with my family and friends......the world has changed so quickly in just two months.  
> But here I am once again writing. I've found myself some inspiration recently so I had to better off put them into writing before I lost it again.  
> So enjoy another chapter in Cammie's story! I will try to update again as much as I could.  
> Thank you so much for reading this novel!  
> xoxo  
> Lala

"You're kidding, right?" I ask Julian.

"Not at all, Cammie." he answers.

Here I am still in bed.

In this

beach house.

Where am _I_ again?

_What happened?_

"We're here together, away from the world,

away from danger.

You're safe, my love."

Am I?

And then he grabs my hand

and pulls me from the bed.

We rush out my room,

Rush down the stairs--

Galloping across the smooth, polished wooden staircase,

And we arrive at the dinner table.

Where I end up in shock.

" _ **Surprise!**_ "

A unity of shouts and cheers--

Blending of voices high and low--

_Harmony._

"Happy birthday, Cammie!" shout Tom and Kit.

My honorary brother and sister.

And even though Maverick and Dean, the youngest in our

fivesome are terrible singers,

They begin to serenade me.

"Happy 18th, angel." Mama greets.

"Welcome to the new chapter, pumpkin." Papa says.

Maybe I'm still confused.

But somehow I'm feeling something new...

a feeling I haven't felt in so long.

_Acceptance._

_Belongingness._

_Love._

I only respond in tears,

Everybody I love all gathered around me.


	3. The Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing feels right despite waking up in a completely different world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Glad this chapter didn't take too long to write. I thought that since our quarantining and lockdowns are most likely to extend (this is like the fourth time already...) anyway, I guess I should update regularly. So please, enjoy another chapter!  
> Okay, but for some clarifications....my character of Julian here in the story isn't based off or is actually Julian from The Arcana. He's not. That's Julian Devorak. This one is.....Julian.....uh, I still need to think of a last name for him. But they aren't the same dudes.

My friends are playing around on the shore.

I read a book, slumped onto a beach hair,

And Julian gives me a nice shoulder massage.

I'm reading a book about dimension traveling

and ghosts.

Sometimes I'd like to believe that _**the ghosts**_ of the past

still haunt me.

I feel like a completely different person now

in a different place

Just carrying the same name.

Maybe I could rename myself,

to feel completely reborn.

What about the name my dad wanted to give me...

After my great-grandmother?

 _Eleanor Posea Allen_.

So I leave Julian and the others

to go ask my dad about names. 


	4. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Renaissance was a fervent period of European cultural, artistic, political and economic “rebirth” following the Middle Ages. Generally described as taking place from the 14th century to the 17th century, the Renaissance promoted the rediscovery of classical philosophy, literature and art (source: History.com).  
> But for her case, it's becoming a completely different being.

"Huh?" Dad's only response.

"Well...I really did want to give you that name...

But you'll share the same _**name**_ as Grandma Eleanor now."

"Maybe we could change it up a bit," I suggest.

"What about Ellie Posea Allen?"

Dad smiles, and it's a genuine one.

"A beautiful idea from my beautiful daughter, Ellie."

I smile back.

"Ellie," I repeat. " _My name is Ellie._ "

And then suddenly, I don't feel all too well.

The ground shakes, like a powerful earthquake.

My father is gone, and the last thing

I see is

white light.

Then everything turns to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been fond of the name Eleanor/Ellie. I never really created a character so far who's named Ellie, so now I thought I'd help Cammie feel like a completely different girl.


	5. Great Grandmother Eleanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like being visited and transported into some realm by your dead great-grandmother ins't such a welcome surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Once again, I'm sorry for the long delay of posting. I've been taking a mental health break off writing due to a writer's block. I was busy with other fandom freak-outs as well, like visiting old ones like Sally Face and Detroit: Become Human and Undertale. Some of these aren't listed on my fandoms list yet but perhaps one day I'll be writing fanfiction related to any of them.  
> I hope this next batch of chapters save your suspense!

I wake up in another room. I don't think

it's my new home, nor the old one.

It's a place I've never been to

Yet it feels so familiar...

_Like I've seen this all already._

Or maybe I'm dead...

Am I?

" _My child,_ " I hear a voice

that echoes throughout the pink-and-purple illuminated room.

A blinding sight of white light appears

and I see

a ghost

A beautiful woman of age.

It feels strange looking at her

As she carries some of my features, like

the same purple eyes.

I thought maybe I wasn't normal.

" _You were always destined for something bigger,_ " she says,

stepping closer to me.

"Who am I?" I ask her. "Who are you?"

" _Eleanor,_ " she answers. " _Eleanor Posea Allen._ "

Great-grandmother Eleanor...

" _T_ _he shadows of the past do not define your future,_ "

She holds both of my hands,

and suddenly I see strips of white light

flowing all around me.

A swarm of blue butterflies follow

And I am transforming.


	6. A Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The School for Evil, where Sophie of Woods Beyond completed her school years, had to go through a class called "Uglification," as for being a Never during the first year.  
> And in the School for Good, where Agatha of Woods Beyond completed her education, underwent "Beautification," for her first year as an Ever.  
> I feel like I'm a reversal, being called "evil" or a "monster" for years. I did always feel awful about the way I looked after all.

So...

This is it.

I grew up looking nothing like my parents,

Always thinking that maybe I was adopted

this whole time.

Sure, I did share the same eye shape like Dad

or Mom's beautiful nose

Or the same hair color they both have.

Black.

But...why is my hair transforming from its natural color to...

_Platinum blonde?_

As light as the sunshine,

As bright at a firefly's glow.

My eyes have always been the same shade of purple

much like Dad's

But now it glows,

Matching the feel of the room I'm in...

" ** _METAMORPHOSIS!_** " Eleanor shouts.

The swarm of butterflies float with me,

Their blue wings adding color to my glow

As they spread all around

and do their magic.

The transformation reminds me

of a scene from _Cinderella_.

Her gown turns from its torn, pink state

Into a blasting beauty of blue--

something torn and broken fixed.

At last, I land on the ground,

Feeling like I'm finally a whole

Different person.

Eleanor presents me with a mirror,

And instead of smiling,

I drop the mirror to the ground.


	7. A Reflection of Who I Used to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something behind my new look haunts me.

If you look at this woman of age

Standing in front of me

And you see her clone,

Her younger, great-granddaughter...

that would be me.

Staring straight at her

Makes me think that I'd look like her

When I get older.

i dropped the mirror not because I was shocked

of my "newfound" beauty

But because I couldn't recognize

myself.

But behind the new reflection on that mirror

is the person I used to be

No longer visible

But hidden by a mask

of what I am now.


	8. The Heiress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I like some queen or whatever royalty now?

" _Embrace your new powers, my little one._ " Eleanor says,

And she nears herself to me, wrapping me up in an embrace

As warm as those of the swans' wings.

She is only a ghost

Yet she feels so real

like we're connected,

power passed onto the next generation.

"Why me, Grandma?" i ask her.

" _You were always meant to hold my power,_ " she responds.

" _The Throne of Butterflies has been matriarchal throughout these years,_

_And as the descendants came by, my son,_

_your father--my grandson,_

_Just didn't feel right._

_And then you came along._ "

" _It's time, my little one._ " she finishes.

"Time for what?"

" _To take my place._

_To teach the world to love,_

_To spread the love,_

_And heal everyone's broken hearts._ " The floating crown on her head

descends onto her hands,

And once she puts it on my head,

My frilly white nightgown

shines with pink light

and pink hearts.

The final phase of my transformation.

I am the Heiress,

Chosen by Fate

To bring back the love and good to our world.

" _My queen,_ " Eleanor says, wrapping me

once again in her embrace, then she bows.

She hands me a staff,

Beautiful, golden, and illuminating in blue light.

" _Be ready for the next battle._ "  
  
  


She disappears.

So do I.


	9. New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, who's gonna adjust?

"Hey...Cam--uh, Ellie?"

I open my eyes

And coome face-to-face with the love of my life, Julian.

"Julian?" I ask. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Welcome back...we've missed you."

I look at my hands

And see them glowing gold

Rising and falling

Like I'm controlling fire.

So it wasn't a dream. I had disappeared,

For what felt like centuries,

Only to meet a woman

From another century.

But the powers I carry now

Make me feel like my life isn't ordinary anymore.

It's something much greater than that,

And to live my new normal life,

I have to learn how to **_fight_** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another clarification:  
> The Julian in this story isn't the same as The Arcana's Julian Devorak!  
> He's just...like based off my dream guy in real life.  
> Yes. Thank you. :3


	10. Power Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still can't accept the fact that...  
> I'm different now.

Time has gone by so fast

It's the day after my birthday already.

I woke up as if nothing happened.

I'm still at the beach house.

And as I head downstairs, the balloons and streamers

are still there,

Holding onto the walls and ceilings

Much like I held on to my own life.

My best friends have left,

But I spot Julian again on the dining table

Having a chat with my parents.

I surprise Julian,

By sleepily hugging him from behind.

"Hey, princess." He greets. "I didn't know you got your new powers. You look

absolutely beautiful." he gets up and

kisses me on my forehead.

_Am I really?_

How could I make use and sense

of my new powers

When I can't even understand what I went through?

It's like I lost my own memories

To a fire

That swallowed me alive.

But whatever powers I hold now

I know I have to use it wisely.

But how?

Must it be a kill?

Or glory?


	11. "What the hell do these powers do?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm going through the five stages of grief with my powers.  
> I stopped denying. Now I'm angry.

**_"BAM!"_ **

Goes my pointing finger,

smashing a vase

and shattering it into pieces.

I remember when my old school

had shattered my life, too.

It was like being in a never-ending nightmare

Watching those you know become traitors

And the less they cared,

When blood splattered on their sleeves.

I didn't want to believe anything.

"Sorry," I say to my parents and Jules.

"I didn't mean to."

But did the wicked witches and

mischievous monsters mean their intentions though?

I don't even let anybody respond to me.

Suddenly I'm a mess of anger and confusion.

I begin pointing and raising my fingers

up and down,

like they're shotguns

Destroying more and more glasses and ceramic

screaming,

" _ **What the hell do these powers do?!**_ _"_

I'm causing a rampage.

I don't know what's happening to me.

 _This is still a dream_ ,

I keep saying that in my head

Like it's a song in repeat

Like my favorite lullaby,

The one that Mom used to sing to me

when I was a baby.

"Ellie!"

The same person who sang me to sleep

is screaming now, too.

But somehow

Her own scream is powerful

To stop me from causing any more damage.

"Ellie, hush," she says.

"Mommy," I begin to cry,

the same way I did

when I had nightmares as a kid.

"It's okay, baby."

She's trying her best to calm me down.

Maybe she's trying to understand me as well,

Wondering why such powers were passed down to me from my father,

A throne that waited for me

For a century.

I look at all of the objects I have broken

Wondering if they had their own lives too,

Ruined before their very eyes.

Which once again leaves me to the question:

_For power or for glory?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Ellie starts shooting things with her fingers is actually a reference to the 2017 video game Cuphead. I really love the mechanics and animations and it was just such a cute, hilarious game! Only problem that it was difficult especially if you played it all by yourself!  
> I feel like having shooting abilities using your fingertips just sounds pretty epic so I thought Ellie should have this kind of power/mechanism when it comes to attacking.


	12. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's woke now?

I'm shivering.

I'm now seated on the couch,

a fluffy pink blanket

wrapped around me.

I'm holding a cup of tea

That's hot and refreshing to the senses

Yet nothing is enough

to keep me warm.

"Hey, Els." It's Julian. He's already given me

a new nickname for

my new name.

I still couldn't process

What the hell is going on.

It's like I'm cursed,

living in the wrong reality.

"Hey, Julian." I cough as he sits down beside me.

"You okay?"

"I don't know." _Will I ever know?_

"Just relax yourself."

"I will." But I'm restless.

I'm still shivering.

"Hey Julian?"

"Yeah?"

"What reality is this?"

"What do you mean?

"Do you think what's happening to me

is all real?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe I'm in another reality,

an _**alternate universe**_ ,

separated by boundaries,

yet creating the smallest of differences."

"Maybe." He stands up and ruffles my hair,

then he fades into distance.

Like hell, I don't even know what to do with myself.


	13. Accepting My Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I pretty much have nowhere else to go but here.

"Okay. Just stand here," says Julian,

helping me stretch out my arms.

We're going to test my powers.

And discipline my magic

Because I promised Eleanor

That I'd be worthy of becoming the Heir.

I'm one step closer

To _**accepting my fate**_ _._

And I know I'll make it through

Because I've got my best friends,

my parents,

And the love of my life.

I just have to succeed.

I just have to.


	14. Help Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need all the support I could ever ask for.

"Now, aim, and...shoot!" Julian points to the target ring

hanging on the wall

Like it's a picture frame disguised.

"What if it's out of reach?" I ask Julian.

"You've got this, Els. I know you do!" He kisses my forehead

And suddenly,

I am filled with determination,

a swarm of pink and red

flashing through my eyes

Passing through my heart,

speeding it up.

I feel like having these kinds of powers

is like having a job.

There's a " _ **help wanted"**_ sign you spot,

And desperate for a good work experience

and maybe the money,

You choose to apply then.

But not all roads lead to there.


	15. The Perfect Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it.

They say that when you're in love,

Your whole world becomes brighter.

You pursue your passions more

And your love is powerful enough

To overcome all challenges.

My finger's trigger launches another attack

And after destroying two plates of china

A target ring

and another flower vase,

I finally make **_the perfect shot._**

Julian jumps up and down

And carries me off the ground

With a single swing

And he kisses me on the lips saying,

"You did it. I'm so proud of you!"

And that's when I know

That maybe this--having powers--isn't so bad after all.


	16. A Little More Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you're not perfect.  
> Neither am I.  
> No one is.

I'm going back to school soon.

But I'll be the new girl.

No one will remember who I was.

Or what I was,

My own demon,

Struggling to take control of my whole body.

No one will look past

My scars.

The ghosts that haunted me.

My old, damned identity.

Now how do I keep my powers a secret?

I'm still not as good as what Julian thinks...

But I know that I only need

_**a little more practice.** _


	17. He's Gone Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having someone close to me as my very next-door neighbor makes me feel safe.

Julian and I

Are done for the day with training.

_**He's gone home.** _

But that's okay because we're neighbors now.

Not afraid to hide from the world,

nor anyone else.


	18. Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy stories fascinate me.

Some days are just so eventful,

can you believe

it hasn't even been 48 hours since

my birthday

And my transformation?

How long do you think

Time would pass by

If I was a character

in some _**bedtime story**_?


	19. Tear-Stained Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams aren't real.  
> They totally aren't.  
> Aren't they?

I had a dream

that all of my memories were wiped out.

And replaced with new ones.

I forgot my family, my friends,

My lover.

I forgot what happiness felt like,

What love was like,

like I was numb,

controlled by dark matter.

Now I lay awake

In the middle of the night

Waiting for daylight to come forth again

As I'm on my _**tear-stained bed**_

Pain is not a dream.


	20. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking hurts.

I'm sitting on my bed,

with _**thoughts**_ going all around in my head.

I can't sleep.

Might as well wait

save the date

listen to Fate.

I don't need any more dreams.


	21. Thoughts II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking still hurts.

So maybe some things just go

Unexpectedly.

A plot twist

A surprise in every chapter,

A little jack in the box

that says hello out of nowhere.

These thoughts come in randomly too.

I hope it's normal.


	22. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like that one song a lot.

_Sunday morning,_

_Rain is pouring._

One of my favorite songs.

It's finally morning,

Sunday. I go back to school tomorrow.

My mood matches with

the weather outside.

Rain, rain like that Maroon 5 song.

The weather is never wrong.

It's relaxing,

it brings me peace.

I don't want to go to school.


	23. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggs, bacon, grit, sausage.

Here I am.

Sitting at the dinner table with my parents

As we peacefully begin eating our meals

as we listen to the rain.

Now isn't this just the perfect breakfast?

Just me and my parents,

Happily looking at one another,

Smiling and nodding

as we savor the flavors

of eggs, bacon, grit, and sausage.

Even my sunny side-up

smiles at me

on this Sunday morning.

Making me forget about all of my problems.


	24. Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I worship.

After breakfast,

We go to church.

There's a small chapel here in the beach town,

Where we pay tributes

to our gods and goddesses.

I have always admired many of them

but my whole life,

I relied on the angels.


	25. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon! Abaddon!

By the chapel

is a mural of Abaddon, the angel of the abyss,

which feels rather stranger,

as aren't they a destroyer?

Whatever this chapel

Decides to worship,

At least I'm safe with my parents.


	26. Abaddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel of the abyss.

"Els, honey, are you coming?" Dad's voice

echoes through the hall.

I've been standing here

staring at a mural

For what seemed like

a thousand years.

Abaddon's picture

stares at me

into my soul

Like they're trying to tell me something.

"Luck and power come with danger"

says a voice, I would assume

Belongs to my Angel.

"Danger?" I ask in my head.

"Nothing greater than death."

is the last thing they said.

Before my world once again

disappears.


	27. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so annoying.

I am once again surrounded

by darkness

by the abyss

Because all I see now

is Abaddon's statue,

their stare

penetrating into my very soul.

"Ellie Posea Allen," they say.

They sound like a cacophony of _**voices**_

Those you'd hear from a church choir

Except instead of a song to honor your god,

it's like a song of premonition,

like something bad's bound to happen.

But I am not afraid.


	28. No Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always seen Frisk as an inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Undertale references come in! Eventually you'll see more of how this story relates to the fandoms I have indicated in the description.

I am brave.

I am determined.

You know, like Frisk--the one who saved

and freed an entire separate race

from the hellhole they called the Underground.

Now these Monsters

Roam happily on our surface.

I heard that a bunch of skeletons

got different jobs

while working hard on their education.

I want to be just as brave

As that child Frisk.

And they never held any form of power

and they had little to _**no fear**_

as they fought their own battles.

I'm just here,

Watching an angel,

as I'm being watched back.

Creepy.


	29. Voices II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't you pipe down, angel?

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

Abaddon's spirit continues to penetrate

my soul

through their stare.

(they won't stop.)

"You must learn how to use your powers,

Ellie."

I'm trying _MY_ best, spirit.

"If you don't, everything around you will be in danger."

I could only laugh.

You sound so much like my great-grandmother.


	30. Mockery and Wishery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha, ha, ha!

Sometimes you just can't really tell

what's real

what's fake

anymore.

"I don't believe you,"

I tell Abaddon.


	31. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe.........just one word.  
> That changes everything.

"You don't have to," says Abaddon.

I don't say anything.

"Heaven only sent me to protect you and guide you."

"But why you?" I ask.

"Because I am the embodiment of

darkness and light.

Determination and power."

 _Frisk and Chara_ , I think.

"Yin and yang," the angel continues.

Maybe they really are the right guardian for me.

Yet I can't get myself

to believe.


	32. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so clingy.

Abaddon's spirit follows me

Around

As I'm whisked back to reality.

"Dude, can you like, stop?" I say to my

"guardian" angel.

"No."

Abaddon smiles.


	33. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy, shy, shy...

Clingy people _annoy_ me.

Especially when they become too dependent.

I wonder if

Abaddon's depending on me

Because they need a friend.

They're still behind me

Continuing to follow me around

Like a lost puppy

As I make my way back to my parents.

I know Abaddon just wants to help.

They're assigned to me, after all.

I'm just too shy to make new _**friends**_.


	34. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I'm aware of who you are.  
> Parents are, too.

"Hey sweetie, who's your friend?" Dad asks me

As I kneel down beside him and Mom.

I roll my eyes but find myself saying

"This is Abaddon, angel of the abyss."

My angel waves and smiles,

Like they're a sweet little child.

...Cute.


	35. Without further hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is key.

My parents, surprisingly, can see Abaddon

as much as I can.

They're having a good conversation with

my angel, my mentor,

my guardian.

I should know

that Abaddon won't harm me.

They're willing to guide me

For as long as it takes.

So _**without further hesitation,**_

once they finish a chat with my parents,

I say to them,

"Teach me."


	36. Abyssmal Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge is power.

"Has Eleanor told you about your powers?" Abaddon asks. I nod,

remembering my late, great-grandmother's words.

" _A trait passed on_

 _waiting for the right one._ "

So there they are,

Teaching me about protecting myself

and others

As we walk together,

Hand-in-hand

in the church's chapel.

Nobody else is around.

It's just the two of us.


	37. Here is what I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes having powers is weird.

**_Here is what I know,_ **

I'm _some kind_ of demonslayer now.

If somebody hears about the power passed onto me,

I will be hunted.

I have to keep my powers now

fully secret.

But how can I conceal them,

When I can't even control them?


	38. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready or not, here I come.

The papers have been filled out.

I have been enrolled.

And today is Monday,

I'm awake from a dreamless slumber.

It's time for school.


	39. The Bus to Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Alice now.

"Be good, okay?" Mom kisses me on the head,

fixing my backpack up

like I'm still in primary school.

"You'll be happier there, I promise.

You deserve to be happy." Do I?

Kinda feels like I don't.

But I shouldn't overthink,

I know things'll get better.

"Control your powers," dad says,

"You'll be stronger, I know you will.

Grandma would have been proud."

There's the bus,

_**The bus to Wonderland.** _

I think it's going to be nicer and better.

But something tells me that it'll be madness.


	40. Wheels on the Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roundandroundroundandroundroundandround

The wheels on the bus

go round and round,

Round and round, round and round

My hope won't be found,

I feel alone.

Somebody sits next to me as we take a ride.

"Hello," says the girl. "I haven't seen you here before,

are you new?"

I only nod. I don't want to say anything.

"I'm Peony, what's your name?"

_Peony._

Her voice is soft and gentle,

as her name bares of a flower.

"Ellie," I say.

I know I'm not the old me anymore.

It was my choice to press restart,

so here I go.

"Ellie Posea Allen."


	41. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peony is nice...maybe.

"Nice to meet you, Ellie,"

the new girl shows me a smile

something so genuine

something I'd spot even miles away.

Could she be a friend or foe?

Would I become a princess or a psycho?

"You must be new here,

Welcome to Swan Hills Academy!"

Peony sounds exactly like her namesake.

Sweet, nice, beautiful,

Like the flower she is.


	42. New Friend II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trauma, drama, I need to move on!

In my old school,

I remember my first day.

A mean girl sat next to me

and when I was too shy and scared

to say my name,

She branded me a mute

and told people to stay away from me

"Because I was the _r-word_."

But here, in this school bus,

When I don't say anything else,  
Peony just looks at me and smiles,

Then looks at the window

Then back at me again.

She doesn't mind if I'm not in the mood to talk.

Maybe she isn't so bad after all.


	43. Swan Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This school looks like a magical academy where students train with powers!

This is it.

My new school.

The bus stops and all of us shake

Then stop,

like inertia

When objects stop

And go

When they want.

Peony and I step down the bus together

Holding hands

Like best friends

like sisters.

And as the school gate opens,

We step into the light.


	44. The Principal's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It haunts me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SPOILER ALERT] If you haven't read the series I will be mentioning below, you might want to skip these next few chapters.  
> (Dean) Evelyn Saver was a character from Soman Chainani's "The School for Good and Evil" series who was known for her leadership and mysterious life behind Evil, its respective school, and her strange love for butterflies. She made her first appearance in the second book of the said series, "A World without Princes" and was deceased in the third and final book in the first arc, "The Last Ever After."  
> I thought of using a not-so-popular (though within the story you might say that she IS quite popular) supporting contra character to bring life to this second poetry book, considering how I used SGE as one of the fandoms correlating to my work.

The principal's office looks like something

straight out of a Victorian estate.

Peony tells me that I'll need

to familiarize myself with the schedule

"Sometimes students and teachers make their

own time tables," she says,

But now I'm not even paying attention to her,

Because I'm staring at a painting hanging

on the wall

Right above the principal's chair.

It's a picture of

Dean Evelyn Sader,

the deceased former Dean

of Evil.

From my dream school,

the School for Good and Evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the last verse of the poem, you might notice that Ellie wanted to be a student at the School for Good and Evil.  
> The world she lives in (the Haven) is very far from the Nations of Good and Evil, which was why she is unable to study there, but if she were to be a student during the new "Sophie Era" (See: "The Ever Never Handbook," the in-between companion that divides both two arcs of Chainani's series), she would have been placed in Good because of her amazing collection of friends or Evil because of her dark past. It's something the Deans will have to sort out themselves. :)


	45. The Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangerous, beautiful.  
> What more could I see?

Evelyn Sader looks beautiful,

Damaged.

Torn.

Fragile.

But her pain is hidden by

her makeup.

The blue butterflies around her

surrounding the elegant black dress on her.

I can't stop staring

It's like I'm drawn to her.

I can feel my surroundings

starting to disappear

whiteness clouding my vision,

Until,

"Miss Allen?"


	46. The Principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lookalike.  
> I don't LIKE it.

Where did time go?

I could have sworn

Evelyn Sader

Came back from the dead,

her portrait coming to life.

But now,

It's just a simple portrait

reflecting under the chandelier of the office.

"Miss Allen?"

as I snap back to reality,

I turn my back to find my new friend Peony,

standing next to whom I believe is the principal.

"Ellie, this is Principal Aria Sader!"

 _ **Sader.**_ The name rings in my head

as I look back at that portrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to create a character based off of Evelyn Sader, this time, a "third cousin" I call Aria Sader, who is a nice, but deep-down cold-hearted principal, keeper of Swan Hills, guardian of the Beyond.


	47. Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's the way my wavy hair is all over the place.

Principal Aria looks young

But not as elegant as Evelyn.

Aria is wearing a mint green

winter dress with a matching hat

Almost similar to the UK's

very own Queen Elizabeth II.

"O-Oh, good morning, Principal Sader, I curtsy,

and she looks at me and smiles

like a fair lady,

the London bridge falling down.

"Welcome to Swan Hills, my dear." She goes to her desk and grabs

a few files, scanning them to find the ones with my name on them.

As she grabs one with what I see as my ID picture,

suddenly her eyes glow blue and she says,

"Nice head, Ellie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has vivid hallucinations--which sadly come as the side effect of her powers--and imagines things out of the ordinary, such as Principal Aria eating children, which explains the quote "Nice head, Ellie."


	48. Childhood Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary!

When I was a kid,

I used to believe that there was

Always a monster

Under my bed

or inside my closet.

The monsters always looked scary

Just like in the movies. My parents

thought that I was a mad child

Because I could see them

And they didn't.

Principal Sader's green clothing

matches with her changing complexion

Now she looks like a green goblin

And I scream.


	49. Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call me crazy...  
> But I'm not!

I don't know where the hell I am.

Only my first day at my new school

And I have messed things up.

"Hey Ellie?" I look around me.

New Friend is standing there,

watching over me. "You okay?"

"No," I say. "What the hell just happened?"

"Maybe it was a hallucination." Peony says.

"Or the snakeskin unraveling from a Sader," I say.

"Oh, don't be silly. Principal Sader's a saint!"

"Maybe a saint of darkness."

My chapter is almost ending.

And beginning.

Everything is a mess. Another world.

The upside-down, the Underground.

The Rabbit Hole, a magical hellhole.


	50. Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another weird kid has stepped into the school grounds.  
> Me.

Peony takes me to our first class,

Contemporary arts.

Students are painting and sculpting.

I guess poetry is just my forte.

I introduce myself to everyone,

And maybe get a few stares.

I hate being aware,

But now on my first day,

I've got a headache.

These monsters in my head

won't leave me be.

So sorry if

You'd feel bad for me.


	51. Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this class already.  
> I'd rather sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not dead, just busy  
> reading the Arcana fanfiction  
> and just simping over a murderous hot blonde ninny :(

Art looks boring to me now.

Maybe it's the class,

or the teacher.

Huh.

That door wasn't there before.

I'm sitting in the back with Peony anyway.

Wouldn't hurt if I stepped inside, right?


	52. Portals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......  
> Magicians are real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asra Alnazar is one of the main characters and love interests of the game The Arcana, first released in 2018. He isn't really my bias or rather favorite character, but he does have an interesting storyline and past.

I don't think I've ever seen a room like this before.

This new school of mine

Why should it carry portals to weirdass worlds?

Look at this place, will ya?

It reminds me of those starry worlds

I heard Asra Alnazar of Nopal

used to travel to.


	53. Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this place.

Here I am, walking on air

Like the world is mine, nobody cares.

There are some figures standing on a bridge,

should I go there?

Carefully, I tread

Making sure that I don't trip on my own two feet.

The closer I get, however, to the bridge

I notice something different.

This bridge is made of butterflies.

I'm here. I need to talk to these shadowy figures...

Looks like it.

"You need to go," says one.

"Why?" I ask.

"She's coming back."

"Who?" And when they _her_ name,

It feels like being stabbed with a dagger.

" _ **Kelly.**_ "


	54. Kelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought we were okay again.

Her full name is Kelsea Tarani Fernandez.

She made my life miserable since childhood,

But when we reunited, I thought

she'd changed.

She never liked how butterflies followed me everywhere

or how I shared an interest in theatre.

Or how I have a pirate for a partner.

I didn't know why

She made sure that volleyball hit me straight in the face.

Reminds me of a time,

She threatened to kill off an old friend,

When he told us all that he wasn't straight.

I never really knew why

Kelly's heart was full of hate.


	55. Unexpected Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peony's part of this epic journey.  
> I'm glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe Kelsea/Kelly and Peony are based off some irl people...

"She got lost,"

Peony told them

When I found out that Kelsea was

coming back,

Next thing I knew,

I was back home.

Peony skipped out on school too,

coming to my rescue,

Along with Dean, Tom, Kitty, and Mav.

And Julian, too.

I introduced Peony to the gang,

and we told my friends everything.

I didn't know that on my very first day

at my new school,

Things have already gone wrong,

But at least there's an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then again, El does have some weird-teleportation ability, something she can't control. Like, she just appears and disappears in random places. I'll just have to explain better stuff on the final book.


	56. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a dream.

Tom and Kitty have been keeping a secret from us this whole time. Not only are they lovers, but they're magicians too.

They both remind me of the tarot card, the Lovers,

one of the 22 Major Arcana,

Just like in the world of Vesuvia.

(Do you think my best friends have familiars too?)

Maybe Dean would be

The Hermit,

the silent guide

to the Lost.

Mav would be

The Emperor,

Making his own rules, being himself.

Maybe I'm the Fool,

Unprepared for a battle

Everyone is succeeding

I'm still below

The World.

They're all grown up.

I'm still a fuck-up.

But no matter.

If I have to be better

a new version of myself,

Then Cammie is _**DEAD.**_

Ellie has only risen.

The ending has begun.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! The end of another story. You know that feeling that it's just a bunch of poems compiled into one yet you're still too lazy to write? I honestly expected to finish this story last June or July, but it's December now.  
> Oh well, at least it's over. I'll be taking a break off of this series and I'll be focusing more on my old-time Undertale story. It's called "Frisk vs. the Forces of Monsters!" and it's based off Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Give it a read if you want.  
> I won't pressure you though. Nobody really cares. :'D  
> But anyways, thanks for stopping by!  
> I promise the last LAST story of this fandom trash series will be better. I'll be sure to especially include more elements from The Arcana, since I've recently gone back to the fandom again after months of inactivity.  
> See you soon.  
> -Lala


End file.
